Dean's Return
by rfb211
Summary: Dean has had a bad reputation on Gilmore Girls, for the past few seasons. Dean was once a charming sweet guy, now that Rory has broken up with Logan and Lindsey divorced him, will the real Dean return? Lorelai and Rory will have a lot of fun, too! Luke's
1. Chapter 1

Rory calls her Lorelai, "Mom," Rory says crying slightly. "Are you sure? Are you sure this was the right thing to do? I mean I was engaged to Logan! Shouldn't I have given him another chance."

Lorelai replies, " Honey, I'm sure you made the right choice. Logan stole from the music store in the mall. We all know he could afford to pay, but he didn't. You don't want a man of those morals one day raising children with you. Come to Stars Hollow. It's Friday you don't want to spend your first weekend as a Senior at Yale sitting in your dorm room, alone, or worse with Paris."

"Fine, mom. I'll go find some party to go to or something. I'll see how Marty's doing." Rory said vaguely.

"I don't trust you. The second I hang up, you will pick up a book and sit on that couch, and then you'll get depressed again. Get in your car. Drive to Stars Hollow. I'll get Luke to go camping, or something and we can wallow just the two of us for old time sake." Lorelai insisted.

"Fine." Rory said. It sounded as if she was giving in, but deep down she knew that there was no one she'd rather spend the night with, than with Lorelai.

"Hey Luke. Rory's still sort of depressed about the whole Logan thing. You know how much I love you but…" Lorelai said.

"You want me to get out of the house so you can have a girls night. I know. It's ok I'm going to go camping, I haven't gone in a while anyway." Luke said.

Rory comes in and before she can sit down, Lorelai says, "let's go." Rory understood exactly what her mother meant, and they both began walking to Doose's to get candy. They walked down all of the aisles, only excluding the one with the fruits and vegetables.

They went to the cash register to go pay and a familiar voice said, "It must be a Gilmore movie night."

"Dean?" Lorelai said.

"Dean!" Rory said instinctively excited to see an old friend.

Lorelai said nothing, at the movie night comment because she didn't know how much, Rory wanted Dean knowing. Rory corrected him, "Actually, wallowing."

Dean understood and gave a nod, but nothing more. He bagged all of the junk food and said, " Well maybe we could get a cup of coffee sometime." He smiled. Rory loved his smile, and it seemed to be the one thing that kept her from thinking of Logan.

The split second Rory and Lorelai exited the market, Rory began yelling, "How could you not tell me Dean is back!"

"I didn't know!" Lorelai answered. And for a moment they were both silent, this was a strange occurrence for the two of them, but they were thinking about what had just happened. When they got back home, they forgot about wallowing and started spitting out questions trying to make sense of the situation.

"Is he visiting?" Rory began.

"He was working here, do you think he moved?" Lorelai suggested.

" Why is he was he working at Doose's?" Rory asked.

"Maybe, he needs the money." Lorelai said. This wouldn't have surprised either of them, finances were never ideal for Dean.

"Is he still married?" Rory asked.

"He wasn't wearing a ring." Lorelai said. The girls were getting frustrated at all of the unknowns and finished the night pigging out and watching movies. Dean was right after all; it was a movie night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's Returnal

Chapter 2

Rory awoke at 11:00, the next morning and read the note taped to her door.

I had to go check on things at the Inn for a little. Luke's home and there's coffee in the kitchen. I'll be home by 2ish.

Love ya,

Lorelai

After Rory had some coffee, grabbed a pop tart and got dressed, she went for a walk around Stars Hollow. She was really just hoping to run into Dean. She went into Doose's, but he wasn't there. At 1:00, she went to Luke's for lunch and there was Dean. "Duh," She thought. "Hi." Rory said.

"Hi." Dean said, and his smile was an invitation to sit down.

"So what are you doing here?" Rory asked in a friendly tone.

" I moved here, just a few days ago. Lindsey and I got divorced a while ago, and I don't know I guess I just missed it here."

"I'm sorry about Lindsey. What happened?"

"It just didn't work out."

For a moment there was an awkward silence.

"It's ok, it was all very civil. So do you live here now, or just visiting your mom?"

"Actually I'm still at Yale. I took a year off last year."

Dean just look at her like he was asking for more. He couldn't come up with any reasons why Rory Gilmore would "take a break" from Yale. Rory continued, " It's a long story. I got a journalism internship with my boyfriend's father and he told me that I could never make it in journalism. I stole a boat. I dropped out of Yale. My mom and I got in this huge fight. Then as a punishment for the boat thing, I had to do 300 hours of community service. Then we found out that the whole thing, with Logan, my boyfriend's dad was all a plot to break us up, and that I really still had a shot to be a writer. It was stupid I had ever listened to him and I went back to Yale, and my mom and I are friends again."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I don't know what really happened there, but I'm definitely doing better."

"And Logan?"

"We got engaged but last week, I broke up with him. Oh yeah, and Luke and Lorelai are engaged."

"Well, at least something turned out the way I expected."

"So how about you, what have you been up to."

"Actually, I went to night school and graduated last year. I managed to get a job in advertising. After Lindsey and I broke up, I really wanted to come back here and they have a branch in Hartford. As you've proven that's not too bad of a daily commute."

"But… what about Doose's."

"Oh…" Dean said with a little laugh. "One of Taylor's bag boys quit unexpectedly, and he asked if I'd fill in. So I did just for old times sake."

Dean and Rory talked and talked, not realizing how much time had flied by. At a little after 2:30, Lorelai walked in knowing she'd find Rory there. Lorelai could easily see that she shouldn't interrupt, their conversation and sat by the counter to talk to Luke.

"So how long have they been here?" Lorelai asked.

"I'd say it was about 1 and a half hours, and 3 cups of coffee ago." Luke said.

"Really, only three, well she's losing her touch." Lorelai said.

At 3:15, Dean said, "Well I better go. Hartford is only about 45 minutes away if you want to do something when you're done with classes. I could come by."

"That sounds great." Rory said. ". I'm driving back to Yale, tonight. But you know, I only have a few classes Monday, I'm done at 3:30."

"I can't get out of work until about 4:45, but I'd love to come see Yale and maybe grab a bite to eat. See you around 5:30."

Rory stood up and they gave each other a friendly hug. Dean walked out of the diner and Lorelai sat down with Rory. "Is that a date?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." She replied and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks gilmoregirlsfreak05 for the review, it encouraged me to update, I have off all of next week so hopefully I can get a few more chapters up! Everybody review and let me know what you think.

"I've got to go, mom. I have some studying to do for Monday's test." Rory explained.

"Ok hon, call me tomorrow night, after well you know." Lorelai said. By now they were both smiling. "I've always liked him." There was a long pause. "Well almost always."

"Ok mom, I'll talk to you Monday. Bye!" Rory replied.

In her last class of the day, Rory couldn't sit still. She always loved to learn, but she was so anxious and excited to hang out with Dean. Finally after what felt like forever, her class ended. She went back to her dorm and spent 2 hours on an outfit, she wanted to look like she'd thrown together in 5 minutes. She was smiling at the memory of her mom picking out that red sweater for movie night, when Rory was having a breakdown. At 5:40, Dean arrived, remembering she usually need that extra ten minutes.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said. But after that neither of them wished for small talk, or awkward silences.

" Anything in particular you in the mood for?" Dean asked.

"You know I'll eat anything." Rory said smiling.

They drove around for a little while, just talking, and looking for someplace to eat. "How about this?" Dean said, pointing to a cute little café, about 4 miles from the campus.

"Oh yeah, I've been here before it has the best-"

"Coffee?" Dean said, finishing her sentence for her. They sat down at a table outside. After ordering 2 Cheeseburgers they began to talk again.

"How's Yale?" Dean asked.

"Great. And what about this company you work for?" Rory said.

"Oh, you know advertising, we design billboards, create commercials, slogans, anything to manipulate people into buying useless junk." Dean replied.

"Yeah, I think my mom and I are their target audience." Rory said thinking of all the things in the cabinets that Lorelai bought from those infomercials. Dean let out a little laugh.

Then there was silence. "Rory, I don't want to do this anymore."

"What?" Rory looked heartbroken.

"No, no not that. I don't want to sit here, just like old friends while we both stare at each other wanting more than that. Sometimes you're shy, Rory and you don't always say what you feel, but I really think we could make this work."

Rory was a little overwhelmed, but not particularly surprised. " I just broke up with my fiancé, and I don't know if I'm ready…"

Dean was disappointed, but he took it like a man. "That's alright." He said.

"But I think I like you." Rory said. Dean could tell in her voice, that she was saying he still had a chance. They enjoyed their cheeseburgers and after some ice cream, Dean drove Rory back to her dorm.

"Well, thanks for everything." Rory said. Dean turned around, and began to walk away, a little sad that the night ended, with nothing more than a thanks for everything. But just as Dean, was walking away, Rory continued, " I think we can make this work." Dean turned around and smiled. When Rory saw Dean's smile, she _knew_ that they could make things work.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the next chapter, sorry if it seems sort of fluffy, I'll try and start making the plot a little bit juicier. Comments and Reviews Please!

Later that night, she called Lorelai, just as she had promised. "Hey mom."

"Hey Rory. So how'd it go tonight."

"It was good. Really good." Rory said grinning.

"You're grinning aren't you?" Lorelai said.

"Guilty as charged." Rory replied.

" You didn't, you know, did you?" Lorelai asked

"Mom!"

"Well..."

"No, after Logan, I've decided to take things slow. The night ended without a kiss." Rory said innocently.

"Well, now that's just plain boring! What'd you do all night, talk!" Lorelai accused.

Rory sighed. "Ok well, I've got to go."

"No, stay! I was joking!" Lorelai pleaded.

Rory hung up the phone and Paris came bursting through the door. "I'm not even going to ask" Rory said, and she walked out the door and to her next class. That night she went out for pizza with some friends, and they were commenting on the hotness, of the waiters, guys sitting next to them and any other male in a 5 mile radius. But there was only one guy on Rory's mind. The next night she called Dean.

"Hello?" He answered.

Rory smiled at the sound of his voice, "Hi." Then there was a silence. Rory didn't really know why she called, she just wanted to. " I miss you."

"Well I think we can do something about that." Dean said. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

" Friday, I've got to do some work for the newspaper, but Saturday's good." Rory replied.

"Ugh, Saturday, I promised I'd drive my sister, Clara to the movies with her boyfriend, so mom and dad couldn't embarrass her. I don't think you want to double date with a couple of 16 year olds." Dean said with a laugh.

"Sounds like fun. What time?" Rory said.

"Huh?" Dean responded surprised.

"I haven't seen Clara in years, you know I like her."

"But-" Dean began to interrupt, he didn't want Rory to feel forced into this.

"And I like you more." Rory continued. "I'll see you Saturday. I'll come hang with Luke and my mom for the day and I meet you around…?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Sounds good."

"Good Night, Rory."

"Good Night, Dean,"

Rory hung up the phone and climbed into her bed. She smiled, turned off the lamp on the nightstand and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mom." Rory said into the telephone.

"Hey! Wait-" Lorelai said.

"Mom? Mom? Are you there?" Rory said worriedly.

"Hold on, I think I heard something." Lorelai said.

Then Rory heard a crash coming from the other end of the phone, "Mom… Mom? Are you okay?"

There was a long silence and the Rory heard her mother, screaming at her dog, "Paul Anka! How could you!" She paused. "Well I guess I can't blame you." Lorelai returned to the phone. "Oh yeah, everything's fine. Paul Anka's just been hanging out with me a little too long."

"He broke into the coffee cabinet?" Rory assumed.

"And he ripped it open and was licking it." Lorelai said, very interested.

"Okay… moving on." Rory continued. "Can I spend the night Friday?"

"You know you don't have to ask!" Lorelai said.

"Yes, but maybe we could hang out for a little while, before I hang out with Dean."

"Oooooo!" Lorelai said, like when she was 5 year old seeing her parents kissing. "Sure, and then we can get ready together, I've got a date with Luke."

"Sounds like a plan. I got to go mom, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rory"

"Bye!"

"Rooooooory!" Paris screamed.

"What paris?"

"I need help picking an outfit, for this party tonight!"

" I'm having enough trouble with my own outfit! What do I wear to a double date with two 16 year olds!" Rory said. She was mostly talking to herself, because asking Paris for fashion advice was never a great plan. "Sorry, Paris. I'm just a little uptight. Just wear those jeans, and you can borrow that turquoise shirt in my closet, and remember, DEEP BREATHS!"

"Thanks! You're a life saver." Paris said.

"No problem, I'm going. See you later, you'll be alright." Rory said and she drove off to Stars Hollow. She opened the door, "Hey mom, so what do you want to do? The afternoon is yours, we're good until 7."

After, a few hours of shoe shopping, as requested by Lorelai, the girls returned home to get ready for their dates. At 7 o'clock, the doorbell rang. "That's Luke, Dean knows better than to come on time." Rory said, braggingly to Lorelai.

"Hey! I never said Luke was flawless!" Lorelai joked. She ran down the stairs, with only one shoe on, opened the door, and angrily said, "You're early!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll just wait here!" Luke said guiltily, knowing the seriousness of his mistake.

At 7:10, the doorbell rang again. Of course they still were not ready, "Ha! Your man isn't perfect either!"

Dean and Luke stood in the hall awkwardly waiting. After the double date incident, and many others Luke and Dean had never gotten along. But when, Lorelai popped her head downstairs to check on the two of them, they seemed fairly civil, but boy was she wrong! It started out okay, Dean simply said, "Hey Luke,"

"Hi"

"Hopefully, we'll both be around here a lot, I know we've never gotten along, but we're both trying to get our Gilmore girl, let's try and get along."

Luke was willing to give this a try, he had no desire to fight with some 20 year old. "Fine." He said simply. "So where are you two going tonight?" He asked as his attempt to be friendly.

"Oh, just to the movies, I promised I'd take my sister Clara and her boyfriend."

Luke let out a little chuckle, and Dean read it as him saying "How pathetic." As charming a guy Dean is, he has a pretty bad temper.

"Rory insisted! And where are you taking Lorelai, the Plaza!" Dean began to scream.

Rory and Lorelai walked down the stairs. "I didn't start this!" Luke said defensively.

"What!" Dean screamed.

"Whoa…" Lorelai said. Lorelai and Rory looked at eachother, and shared the thought, "Oh no…. I think we're in for an interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean, still pissed off, looks towards Luke, even though he was talking to Rory and said "Rory, we have to go, we're going to be late." Rory followed him reluctantly.

As they sat in the car, Rory broke the silence, "Dean-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He responded. That was the end of that, at least for now.

They stopped by Michael's, Clara's boyfriend's house first. "Clara wanted me to pick up Michael first, so he could come and knock on the door and do all of the cliché first date stuff." Dean explained without implying it was stupid in the least. Rory loved how Dean, was so into all of the charming, corny stuff. Michael got into the car and made some small talk as they drove back to the Forrester house for Clara. Rory observed Michael carefully, she did this regularly because she was a journalist, but this time it was especially because she liked Clara, and wanted for her to be happy. Michael seemed perfectly fine, and after he and Clara got into the car, they all drove off happily to the movie theater. Clara and Rory enjoyed the movie, it was a "chick flick" so Michael and Dean pretended to seem discontent, but Rory and Clara knew they liked it. When the movie was ending, Dean gave Rory a kiss on the lips, it was innocent, but only because Clara and Michael were sitting a few rows in front of them.

In the car, on the way home, once Dean and Rory noticed that Clara and Michael were involved in their own conversation, they began to talk. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too." Said Dean. "Well, accept for the movie."

"Oh… you loved it don't deny it." Rory grinned.

"What? No way!" Dean said, laughing.

"Fine, I'll drop it." Then Rory muttered, "It'll save you some embarrassment."

"What was that?" Dean questioned.

"Oh nothing…" She said, giving him a peck on the lips and walking into her house.

As nice of a night, Rory had, she had not forgotten how rough a start it began with, so the first thing she did when she walked in the door was go to talk to her mother. "Mom… Mom?" Rory yelled around the house. "Oh well," Rory thought. "I guess she's still out with Luke, it's only 10:30.

An hour later, Lorelai came home. She would have happily have had Luke spend the night, but she remembered that Rory was home. Lorelai sat down next to Rory on the couch next to Rory. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Lorelai said curiously. She was grinning and she obviously had an even better date than Rory.

"Dean. Luke. You know!" Rory said frantically.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai said, putting her worried face back on, but Rory could tell she was still distracted. "I don't know, what can we do?"

"I don't know." Rory sighed. "I guess, we should sleep on it."

"I don't feel like sleeping…" Lorelai said.

"Okay, mom. What is going on!" Rory said.

"Luke and I set a date! It's real Rory, it finally hit me! I'm getting married!"

"What's the date! What's the date!"

Lorelai's mood quickly changed from hyper to very serene,"January 15th, so we can hope for-"

"_snow_," Said Rory.

The two girls, smiled and hugged and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Review please! I'm dying to know what you guys think. You're either going to love them, or hate them. If you hate them I'm really sorry but I was having trouble thinking what Lorelai would want. Review if you have ideas or comments!

Rory awoke the next morning and stumbled into the kitchen where Lorelai handed her a cup of coffee. "Mom?" She began.

"Yeah?"

"January 15, it's so-"

"Soon?" Lorelai finished smiling. "I know but we can pull it off, 3 months, and it's not like we have to worry about booking anywhere, I made sure the Inn is free."

"Okay, can I help with something?" Rory begged.

"You need to pick out a maid of honor dress." Lorelai said. Rory gave her a big hug. "Oh, and we should make an invite list! Who should we invite?" Lorelai paused then began answering her own question. "Well of course, Sookie, Jackson, Michel, Christopher, Sherry, Patty, Babette, Paris, Lane, Dean…"

"Dean?" Rory questioned.

"Duh!" Lorelai said.

"But, what about Luke?"

"He'll be so busy they won't even see each other."

"But, but Jess? Is he coming? Are you sure inviting Dean is wise?"

"Yes, if Jess is coming we are DEFINITELY inviting Dean!"

"Mom!"

"Anyway," Lorelai continued. "He's your boyfriend you can't just NOT invite him."

"Okay, I guess you're right…" Rory gave in.

"I mean you do want him to come, right?" Lorelai questioned.

"Of course! I'm going to go meet him at Luke's for breakfast. Yes, he actually agreed to go to Luke's that's a good sign. I'll be back this afternoon to pack up and go back to school."

"I'll be out designing my invitations!" Lorelai said grinning. They hugged and said goodbye. Rory ended the conversation with a threat, "You better email me a picture of those invitations!"

Rory walked into Luke's Diner and took a seat. "Coffee!" She wailed.

Luke walked over to her. "Are you seriously trying to convince me that you made it until 11:30, without a cup of coffee yet?"

"Maybe…"

"How many cups have you had?"

"One! Just one! I sware!"

"Fine, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today."

"January 15th?"

"January 15th" He confirmed.

Luke went to get some coffee as Dean walked into the diner. "Dean," Rory began. "You have to work things out with Luke. I'm not saying it's your fault, but they set a date. Soon, Luke will be my stepfather and you're going to have to see a lot of him, ok?"

"Okay" Dean said, he really was willing to try. Dean and Luke's relationship had a chance, purely because Luke would do anything to please Lorelai, or Rory, and Dean would do anything to please Rory or even Lorelai.

"Thank you. Now, January 15th." Rory said.

"Their wedding date?" It was sort of cute how Dean could understand Rory even when she did not form complete sentences.

"Yup. So can you come?" Rory said. "I'm the maid of honor." She was full of pride.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"You're the best." Rory said and gave him a kiss.

Rory and Dean had a nice morning together, and that afternoon she drove back to Yale. She sat down by her computer, about to work on her Literary Essay, when an email popped up. It was the invitation. Rory wasn't sure it was going to be something, original, interesting an unique or it was going to be elegant and beautiful. Yet, once Rory opened the email, she felt stupid she hadn't trusted her mom to make the most amazing combination. It was sort of like an M+M wrapper. But it was nice; it was on real invitation paper and the M+M design was on it, but instead of the Ms, there were two L's. The first was a blue L, that said uke inside. After, the and symbol came a sparkly pink L, with orelai written inside. Underneath the L's was all of the information. Rory loved it, because it was strange. But it was Lorelai.

When Lorelai showed Luke that day, she began with, "If you hate them, we can take them back."

Luke looked at them, and at first he wasn't sure. Then he looked closer, and he knew that when he looked at these invitations, he thought of Lorelai. Luke knew these invitations were perfect, because Lorelai was not her mother. She didn't need elegance, and she didn't mind when things were tacky. She loved to smile, and make others smile and that was exactly what the invitations did.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry this wasn't as interesting a chapter, but it'll get better as they get to thanksgiving time, The more you review the more I update!

Rory spent the week at Yale, working hard, having some fun, and trying to keep Paris from loosing the last bit of sanity that she had left. Paris had met a guy, at that party she went to. They went out for a few weeks and he invited her to his house for Thanksgiving. She was very excited to go, but of course terrified at the same time. Rory attempted to calm her down, but 10 minutes later, Rory realized it was hopeless, and sat down in her room, to think about her own Thanksgiving plans. She was spending the evening at Luke's, but she had that whole week off, so of course she was trying to make plans with Dean. But when she called him, she found out he and his family was going to Rochester for the week to see their grandparents.

She finished off the week, a little bit less perky than usual. She really wanted to see him. But by Friday, she was feeling better, spending the week with Lorelai was never anything to complain about.

"Hey Mom." She called Lorelai, and said.

"Hey! Are you coming home for thanksgiving?"

"Nope. I thought I'd just stay here." Rory said.

"What? But we always-, you always-, Luke wants you to-"

"Calm down. Of course I'm coming!"

"Never do that to your poor, old mother!"

"I'll be there Monday afternoon, and I'm all yours. Dean's in NY for the week."

"Good, and Luke will be cooking from Tuesday night on. We can go dress shopping!"

"Okay, Mom. See you soon!"

"Bye, Rory!"

When Rory walked into the house, it looked like a tornado had hit. Lorelai, had never been a tidy person, but Rory had never seen the place like this! "It must be stuff for the wedding" Rory thought.

Lorelai walked down the stairs, carrying even more junk, sample menus, magazines, colors for flowers, tablecloths and more. She looked over towards Rory, "Hey."

"You look horrible." Rory said.

"I haven't slept in 2 days."

"Ugh, I guess I came just in time. What do you need help with?"

"I can do it myself."

"Mom….. you know how stubborn you are now come on, hand over something."

"Fine." Lorelai gave in. She handed Rory the flower options and said, "I circled my favorite two, but I can't decide. I'd do them both but they don't match. Just choose one, please!"

Rory knew her mom must really be freaking out. She always was indecisive when it came to simple decisions, like this. She drove Luke crazy, when she kept changing her mind for wallpaper/paint colors. But Rory had never seen her mom let someone else take over. She chose the pink hibiscus, and sat her mom down on the couch. "Put in a movie, and rest you can start working again tomorrow." For once, Lorelai was too tired to argue, and she fell asleep within the 1st 10 minutes, of one of her favorite shows, Party of Five.

Then Rory began straightening up the mess. She ordered a pizza, so that by the time Lorelai woke up it would be cold, just the way her mom liked it. Luke came home around 5:00. Rory said, "Shhhhh…" As he walked in the door.

"How long has she been asleep."

"Since 1:30."

"Yeah, I tried to get her to sleep last night but she was too excited about all of the wedding plans, but 2 in the morning, excited turned into stressed."

"There's Pizza in the kitchen."

"Take a break, Rory. I don't want you to fall apart like your mother." Luke said.

"Thanks," said Rory and she went up to her room.

When Lorelai awoke, she saw Luke and realized how long she'd been sleeping. "Oh my gosh! Luke, I have been asleep for hours, I have so much to do!"

"Not tonight, you don't." Luke insisted. Lorelai smiled at him. He knew, that together with Luke and Rory's help, Lorelai would make a full recovery.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Lorelai was back to her usual self. After she woke up, and began functioning after her 2 cups of coffee she ran into Rory's room. "Let's go dress shopping." Lorelai suggested.

"Sleeping…. Shhhhh….." Rory said.

"Come on…. I'm bored!" Lorelai whined. Lorelai finally got Rory to wake up, and they went to buy Rory's maid of honor dress. After hours of trying things on, they finally found a beautiful, pink, dress that made Rory look even more gorgeous than usual. "That's perfect!" Lorelai said enthusiastically.

"Good. Now, let's go." Rory said grumpily.

"What's with you?"

"Sorry, after 3 hours I begin to get annoyed."

"So, I'm guessing you don't want to pick out shoes…" Lorelai said.

Rory smiled, starting to be positive again, "Why don't we save that for tomorrow."

"Fine… Fine. But please… can we get some ice cream."

"Okay, but then we have to go home."

"Okay… mom"

"Hey!" Rory shouted. "You're going to regret that! Now were not going for ice cream!"

"But mommy please… I'm sorry."

"You can go!" She smiled at her power, since she knew this was not true.

"You have the keys!"

"Oh yes. I do." She grinned. "Ok, ok let's go!"

"Yay!" Lorelai said.

They ordered out for dinner, because Luke was at the diner until late, doing prep work for thanksgiving. They had a fun night, just the two of them, and fell asleep on the couch. Luke pulled a blanket over them, when he came in. The next day Lorelai and Rory went shoe shopping, and they went to Luke's to grab a burger for dinner.

"This is good." Lorelai said pointing to the burger.

"Thanks, I tried something new." Luke said.

"What! Really?" the girls said panicked.

"Of course not! It's been the same for 15 years!" Luke said.

"Anyway," Rory said changing the subject. "Who's coming to thanksgiving at the diner tomorrow?"

"All of the usual, plus town troubadour, TJ, Liz- "

"Jess?"

"No…."

"Good." Rory said relieved.

"Rory, if you and Dean really are so close, you should be able to handle him."

"I know. Anyone else coming?"

"Emily and Richard." Lorelai said quietly.

"Whoa, What did you say" Rory said.

"Well, they were trying to get me to come to their house, and I was saying how I wanted to spend the holiday, with my fiancé, and my daughter. So they sort of invited themselves over."  
"Is this a good idea?" Rory questioned.

"Nope," Lorelai said.

"Definitely not." Luke added.

"Okay…" Rory said. "I think I'll stop asking questions, now."

"We'll make due." Lorelai said.

"That's very mature of you." Rory said surprised.

" And if it doesn't go well, two people will regret it when they don't find an invitation in their mailbox…"

"Mom!"

"What?" She was grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

When Lorelai woke up the next morning, Luke was already at the diner, even though it was 7 hours until the Thanksgiving meal would be served. Lorelai went into the kitchen and found that Luke was sweet, and left a full pot of coffee for her and Rory. The two of them mostly hung out around the house that morning. By 4:30, they got out of their PJs, and got ready to go to Luke's. Before they arrived at Luke's, Rory stopped by to grab some of the unwanted flowers. They entered Luke's and after the whole "I don't have a vase;" "Well than buy a vase;" bit was over, they went to find a table to sit at. Even though on Thanksgiving Luke's was technically closed and these were only invited guests the diner was packed, and Lorelai and Rory were forced to sit with to Kirk.

"Hi," Kirk said with a very upset look on his face.

"What's wrong Kirk?" Lorelai asked

"Cat Kirk died, last night."

"Oh Kirk, I'm so sorry." Rory said.

"I'm going to miss him or her so much."

"You never found out if it was a- " Lorelai began, but Rory gave her this look, that said, don't even bother going there.

"Well at least you have the memories." Rory said.

"And the scars." Kirk said.

"Yes, that too." Lorelai said.

Though they may not have had the most pleasant of conversations luckily Lorelai and Rory made it through the meal, without TOO many mental images of Kirk that would scar them for life.

Richard and Emily walked in exactly on time, no surprise. They tried to act pleasant, and as if they were happy to be there, but it wasn't hard to see through them. Emily, though she attempted to hide it, was shocked that Luke was wearing a baseball cap and jeans, even on such an occasion, to which of course they were over dressed. Though it was obvious that the Grandparents were not content, they managed to be civil, because really the had no other choice. Luke was going to marry Lorelai, they finally had faced the facts. They sat down at the table aside Lorelai's and Luke served them each a plate of food.

"Hi mom." Lorelai managed to say.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily said.

They ate their food in silence for a few minutes. Then Emily said, "Luke the food is very good."

Luke smiled, "Thanks Emily."

This friendly conversation gave Lorelai a boost of confidence, "We set a date, for the wedding."

"Oh, that's nice," said Emily. "When is it?" She was actually doing a good job at trying to keep things sound casual.

"January 15th."

"Oh my gosh! That's soon! There is so much to do!" Emily said frantically.

"I knew this was going to well." Lorelai whispered to Rory. Then looking at Emily, she said, "Mom, don't worry about it. It is my wedding and I have it under control."

"Fine." Emily said, showing she had the will power to mind her own business, even if she really didn't.

The meal continued, without any large fights or outbursts. Somehow Emily and Richard managed to leave Stars Hollow, without Lorelai or Rory being angry with them. The girls knew they were lucky that the night had gone so well, but Lorelai feared that this was not the end of Emily interfering with the plans of the wedding. Emily knew she could not stop the wedding. But as Emily always did, she wanted everything done the way she feels is proper. Lorelai was ready to do what ever it took, to assure that this wouldn't be the way her wedding would be done.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry, that I haven't updated. I'll try hard to keep them coming, if you guys want. Review and let me know how I'm doing. All comments welcome.

Rory enjoyed the rest of the weekend in Stars Hollow, with Luke and Lorelai. Dean came back from NY, Sunday afternoon. Before Rory went back to Yale, she and Dean met at Taylor's Shoppe for some ice cream. "Hey!" Rory said when she saw him. "I miss you." She went in to kiss him. He accepted it, but was not with as welcoming as usual. They sat down at a table by the window. "How was your trip to Rochester?" Rory asked.

"Fine." Dean looked nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We had the most annoying neighbors. They invited me over to play that game life, they get screaming nonsense and then the younger kids started-

"Dean…"

"Lindsay called."

"Oh." Rory gets up and starts to leave.

"No. It's not like that."

Rory turned around and made this face as if to say, I'm listening.

"She called. She missed me. But Rory, I don't miss her. She did everything she could to make me happy. She's a wonderful person, who deserves someone who loves her. I don't love her. I- I." He began to stutter. "I love _you_." He took a deep breath. "I always have."

Unlike, when he said this to her 6 years ago, Rory had no pause of hesitation. "I love you, too."

Dean and Rory sat there, for 2 hours, sharing a banana split and catching up, on the week they had been apart. But it had felt like much longer, to them.

"Whoa, it's 5, I got to get back to Yale."

Dean looked so disappointed.

"I know." Rory said, disappointed, too. Rory gave him a quick kiss and went on her way. She popped into the house, and grabbed her bag. "Bye, mom! I'm leaving." She shouted up the stairs, to her mom, who was watching TV in the bedroom.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Lorelai came running down the stairs. "You sound happy."

"Huh?" Rory said but she couldn't successfully hide her grin.

"Come on… spill!" Lorelai exclaimed.

They sat on the couch, and Rory filled her in. At a quarter to six, "Mom, I've got to go!"

"Fine, fine." Lorelai gave in. "Just leave your old mother here to rot."

"Bye!" Rory said as she shut the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N A little bit of Luke and Lorelai for you!

"Luke! Luuuuuke!" Lorelai yelled, once Rory had left. "I'm hungry!"

"Ok," Luke said. "I'll make you a burger."

"Ohhh…" Lorelai said depressed.

"Chili fries?"

"Closer…"

Luke walked into the room.

"Can we go out to dinner, Luke?" Luke looked at her blankly.

"Pretty please… with sugar on top… and ice cream and coffee…" Lorelai begged. "I can go on for hours…" She threatened.

"Fine." Luke said.

"Yay! I'll go get dressed. We'll go at 7:00."

"Okay." Luke replied. "I'm going to go check in on the diner. I'll be back, at 8:00."

"Ha ha ha." Lorelai said.

At 8:15, Lorelai and Luke got into the car, to drive to a nearby restaurant. They sat down and ordered their meal. Then they sat in silence for a few minutes. Lorelai began to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Luke asked.

"No." Lorelai said stubbornly.

Five minutes later.

"Yes."

"Here, wear my jacket." He handed it to her.

"I love you." Lorelai said.

"I love you, too." Luke said.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh no." Luke looked worried.

"Don't worry, really bad talks don't begin with I love you."

"Oh, yes now I remember." Luke recollected. "Talks that begin with I love you, means you are trying to get me to do something.

"Dean." Lorelai said. Luke made a face, but kept his mouth shut. " Luke, they love each other. They really do. Dean can be rude, sometimes, I know. But he cares about her and he really is a great guy. I need you to be nice to him. Just think, you wouldn't rather her be with Logan. Dean, he really makes Rory happy."

"They're getting serious…" Luke assumed.

"Yeah."

"I'll try. But only for you, and for Rory."

"Thanks, Luke."

Dinner came, and they had a nice time. Lorelai was feeling pretty relieved, she just hoped Dean, was willing to give it another shot, too.

When Rory arrived back at school, she opened the door to her dorm. She caught a glimpse of Paris making out with some guy and quickly shut it again. A few moments later, the guy left and Rory went back inside. "Paris?"

"Yes?" She was smiling.

"You're smiling. You never smile! Thanksgiving must have gone pretty well…"

Paris nodded. Rory smiled, "mine, too." They talked on and on about Dean, and Jack, Paris' guy. Finally, they went to bed and had good dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N REVIEW!

Rory got back from her last class, on Thursday and went back to her dorm to do some studying. The answering machine was beeping, and Rory walked over to check the messages, hoping one was from Dean.

"Hey Rory, it's mom."

Rory was slightly disappointed.

"I'm bored…" Lorelai continued. "Call when you get back. I have something interesting to tell you." There was a pause. "Actually, I don't have anything to tell you. But call me anyway." Rory laughed as she listened to this.

The second message began to play, and hearing Dean's voice put this idiotic smile across her face. "Hey. It's Dean. There's a carnival in town, and I thought that's your kind of thing. It's Friday and Saturday night, so if your free and you want to go, well just call me back. Love you." Rory felt like she could hear him smiling. It sounds stupid, but that's how it felt.

Rory called him back, she had the place to herself, since Paris was off somewhere with Jack. "Hey Dean."

"Hi Rory."

"So, I got you message and it sounds great."

"Friday or Saturday?"

"Well, why don't we go Friday and if it's really good we can go back."

Dean let out a little laugh. "You're just looking to get double the cotton candy."

"You know me too well." Rory smiled. "But you'll get twice the kisses…"

"Now that's an incentive." Dean said.

"So I'll drive down to Stars Hollow around 6?"

"No, how about I pick you up at Yale."

Rory was a little impressed. "That'd be great."

"But can you meet me in the front. I really don't want to endure the wrath of Paris."

"Sure, but she's been in a surprisingly good mood, lately."

"Wow, why?"

"A guy."

"Oh… that would explain it."

"Yeah, well I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow"

"Can't wait."

"Bye! I love you!"

"Love you, too."

Rory hung up the phone to call her mom. "Hey mom. What was your message about." She said with a laugh.

"Oh sorry about that. Luke banned me from wedding work again."

"Oh…" Rory replied. "Anyway," she changed the subject. "Can I spend the night on Friday?"

"Dean?"

"Yup." Lorelai replied. "You know, I could get used to this. You're home every weekend lately, because of him and I get to see you!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"See you tomorrow."

"If I don't die of boredom, first!"

"Goodnight Ms. Drama Queen." Rory hung up and went to bed for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Let me know if you have any comments on how I'm doing

"Miss Gilmore?"

"Oh yes." Rory came back to reality, from her daydreams. " I'm sorry Professor Jenkins." The class laughed. Rory was embarrassed and she paid attention through the rest of class. When it ended, she went up to him to talk for a minute. "I'm really sorry. It's Friday and you know it's been a long week…(the truth was she was thinking about her date with Dean)"

"I know, but remember your mid-term is coming up. You've been working so hard this semester, I wouldn't want to see you blow it now."

"And I won't sir, thanks for the concern. I'll be sure to get the notes from today."

"That's a good idea."

"Bye. Have a nice weekend."

"Thanks, you too Rory."

Rory went back to her dorm kind of frazzled. To her teacher, she was pretending to be calm, but MIDTERMS they were next week and had kind of slipped her mind. It was very un-Rory like. She never let this kind of thing happen.

As stressed out as she was, she was still dying to see Dean so she got ready for the carnival. She went out to the front, and Dean pulled up. As soon as she got into the car, Dean new something was up. "Rory, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." Rory said. There was silence and Dean made this face at her showing he didn't believe her. "My professor caught me daydreaming in class. I couldn't concentrate."

"Rory, it's okay, you had an off day it happens to everyone."

"No. Dean, I forgot about midterms, they are this week!" Dean understood the importance of a situation in which Rory Gilmore forgot midterms. Only a few blocks off Yale property, he turned the car around. "What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"We're going back." Dean said.

"No, no. Let's go to the carnival really, I can study Sunday or something."

"Come on. We're staying in tonight. We can go to the carnival tomorrow, if that's what you want. Call your mom, tell her you're not coming. You go study, I'll go find the store on campus and buy some coffee and junk food. I'll be back soon."

Rory smiled. "Thanks."

"Yale comes first Rory. Chilton was more important than me six years ago and now, you have to concentrate on graduating, first."

"And then…"

"Yes and then, maybe one day we'll get married." Dean smiled and so did Rory. "But now stop stalling, and start studying."

Rory called Lorelai to let her know she'd have to bail tonight. Dean was out, for about half an hour and came back with coffee, a pie of pizza, and 3 boxes of candy. "That's all." Rory asked.

"I can always go back out." Dean said.

Rory studied for an hour and a half and Dean read a magazine he bought at the general store. "Study break?" Rory walked over to kiss him.

"Okay." Dean said and they continued on. A fair while later, when they had lost track of time and Paris burst in. But unlike, Rory she did not back away.

"Hi Dean." Paris said. "I need to talk to Rory."

Dean looked at Rory, thinking what's the deal with this. Rory mouths I'm sorry, to him. Dean takes a deep breath, "Well it's late. I better be getting home anyway. I'll call you tomorrow, to see what we're doing.

"Okay." Rory gives Dean one last kiss, which turns out to be longer than expected, until Paris interrupts that is.

"Today…" She says obnoxiously.

"Paris," Rory begins. "Who do you think you are…I can't believe you-" Rory was cut off.

"He broke up with me."

"Oh." Rory felt like a jerk for getting so mad. "Paris, I'm sorry. It'll be alright. You deserve better anyway." They shared the candy and leftover pizza, and Rory spent the rest of the night comforting her.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Rory woke up at 9:30, surprisingly early. She grabbed a cup of coffee and decided to drive to Stars Hollow. It was her turn to surprise Dean. At 10:30, Dean called Rory. Since she was in the car, he of course got the answering machine, well that is what he wished. Instead, Paris answered, by sobbing into the phone.

"Paris?"

"Why did he break up with me. I mean I bet all of his other girlfriends, were stupid and that's why his parents didn't like me I have a brain. I mean it's not my fault if I pointed out the architectural safeties that their house lacked. I was doing them a favor!"

"Um... Is Rory there?"

"No. But I don't know, what do you think I did that was so wrong… I mean-" Paris said.

"I'm sorry Paris, but I really got to go." Dean said.

"But… wait-" Paris pleaded. But Dean had already hung up

Dean, thinking that Rory must have just been out for some coffee called her cell phone. "Hey Rory. So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure… hmmm…" She stalled as she walked up to his front door.

"Well… we could go to the movies or," Rory rang the doorbell. "Hold on. Someone's at the door. I'll call you back in second, it's probably just a package or something."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and he opened the door. Standing there in his bathrobe, he said, "Rory, what are you doing here."

"Oh, I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't really think about this part,(she points to his bathrobe) of the plan."

He let out a little laugh. Though shocked at first, he also was definitely excited to see her, "Oh come on in." He opened the door and let her in. "Here, umm there is coffee in the pot, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Rory replied.

When Dean came back into the kitchen, he sat down in the chair next to her. "Now," He said. "Well, the carnival doesn't start until 3. I thought we might grab some lunch in a little while."

"Sounds good, I heard this new café opened next to Al's pancake world."

"Actually," Dean began with a tiny bit of nervousness in his voice. "I thought maybe we'd go to my parents house. Sounds weird, but I don't think, you've ever met them."

"Nope, I haven't." Now Rory looked a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, they're not crazy or anything." Dean attempted to calm her down.

"Yes," Rory started. "But what you don't understand is that I know how to deal with the crazy. I grew up with crazy, it is the sane people that I have trouble with." She joked.

"You seem to be dealing with me just fine." He smiled.

"Yes, but if you can understand a conversation between me and my mom, you are not a sane as you think you are." Rory joked and gave him a kiss.

"So we'll go over there around 12?" Dean said pretending to state it as a question.

"Shouldn't you check with your parents?"

"I already did."

"Without asking me?"

"Kind of…" Dean said smiling. He knew by now, that his smile could get him out of any fight. Rory was a sucker for his smile.

"12 sounds good, but next time tell me okay? I like to be prepared." Rory said.

"I know. I will." Dean said happy that his smile did not let him down.

"But, you better take care of those teeth, mister or you will no longer have power over me." Rory said jokingly, reading his mind.

A little while later they were welcomed into the Forrester house and had sat down to eat some sandwiches.

" So, Rory what are you doing now?" Dean's mother asked.

"I'm a senior in Yale and I have a part-time internship at the Newspaper that runs nearby." Dean's parents were impressed and that made Rory feel proud. At Logan's, she was always looked down upon for having aspirations.

"But weren't you in the same grade as Dean?" Mr. Forrester questioned.

"Yes. But I took a year off." Rory said.

Dean's father made a face of curiosity. Dean was a little worried, about his parents hearing the boat-stealing story, but he interrupted more so, because he knew how much it pained Rory to talk about it. "These sandwiches are good mom."

"Thanks." She said I little surprised. The sandwiches, were just ordinary sandwiches.

The lunch went on without too many problems. Though the parents had never met Rory, they felt like they had. She was all Dean talked about for a year or two. Rory being the like-able person she was, charmed the parents, just as Dean expected she would. At 2:00, Dean felt he had fulfilled his duty, of introducing Rory to his parents. "We better be going." Dean began.

"Oh what are you guys doing today?" His mom said in attempt to stall.

"Carnival, and maybe movies later." He looked at Rory for approval. They hadn't discussed the movie part. Rory just nodded.

"Thank you." She said to the parents. Then the two of them left for the carnival.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thanks for the Reviews and keep them coming!

"Whoa! CooL!" Rory said in awe of the carnival like a little kid.

"So where to you want to go, first?"

"Hmmmm…" Rory contemplated.

"Cotton Candy?"

"Well… if you insist!" She smiled at him.

They walked over the the cotton candy stand, and the people in line in front of the were none other than Luke and Lorelai.

"Hey!" Lorelai said. "I didn't know you were coming home tonight instead."

"Oh sorry mom, I totally forgot, I drove down early this morning and…" Truthfully, Rory hadn't called her mom, because depending on how the night went, she wasn't sure if she'd have a need to stay at her mom's house. Somehow, Lorelai caught the drift and just smiled at Rory and nodded.

Luke being friendly, looks at Dean, "I think there must be something in their DNA drawing them to sugar.

"Yeah." Dean smiled.

"Well we've been here a while, helping to set up, so we probably won't stay here much longer." Lorelai said.

"Wait, you've been here a while and you're just now getting a cotton candy…" Rory questioned.

"It's not my first…" Lorelai said with pride.

Rory looked over at Luke. "Fifth." He mouthed to her.

"See you later." Lorelai said she kind of winked.

"Yup, bye!" Rory said.

"Why don't we go play a game." Dean suggested

"Oh look! That one where you shoot the dot with the water gun, and the water skier rides up to the top." Rory exclaims.

They sit down at the stool water gun in their hands. Dean was doing quite well, but Rory wasn't the most coordinated of people. Dean's skier was less than 3 inches from the finish line, in one more spray, he could have been finished but Rory lost control of hers and it started soaking her. Dean pointed his down, so his wouldn't do the same, and walked behind Rory. He put his arms over hers, and began to control the water stream. Together, they got the skier to cross the finish line.

The man running the booth was, annoyed that he had to give them a prize, but technically Rory won, so in a not so friendly voice he said, "And what would you like?"

"Dean, look! A chocolate bar pillow! I'll take the crunch bar please." Rory was grinning.

"You're easy to please aren't you?" He said.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel." Rory said. So they waited in line and boarded into their compartment. It was getting darker, and though it was warm for a winter day, Rory who was wet was getting cold. She began to shiver.

Dean, slid closer next to her, and put his arm around her. "Do you want to wear my jacket."

"It's okay, but thanks." She tilted her head towards his chest. "This is nice," she thought. She wasn't cold anymore, and she felt safe and protected. She knew with Dean she'd be taken car of. They kissed, a little bit. When she noticed the 8 year olds behind them, she whispered to Dean, "We better stop." He looked disappointed. "For now." Rory added, and he smiled.

They got off the ferris wheel. "Movies?" Dean asked.

"You know, I don't think anything good is playing…" Rory implied.

"But your mom's at home, she might wait up…"

"Don't worry. It's fine." Rory smiled and she gave him a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I'm sorry but for those of you who have "caught" me I have made a mistake in this story Paris and Marty actually would have graduated, since it was said that Rory was off for a year. I'm sorry about the flaw, but since they have appeared in the story. They will remain character unless anyone has major objections. Review about the chapter!

The next morning, Rory went to her mom's house to hang out, because Dean had some stuff he had to finish up for work. "Hey mom!" She said as she walked in.

Luke was at the diner so it was just the two of them. "Someone had a good time last night." Lorelai said.

Rory just smiled. "So how's the wedding going." She asked changing the subject.

"Good." She paused. "A lot of work."

" Well there may be another one, in the not to distant future."

"You're engaged?" Lorelai said, not excited but frankly a little terrified.

"No. But we talked about it, and if we were would that really be so horrible?" Rory questioned.

"No, hon. I'm sorry. I feel like you're so young but I mean I guess you're 23. It's nothing about Dean. He is great, and he really takes care of you. I guess at first I thought you were moving way too fast, but I guess really you've known him, 7 years. It's just I never thought of you married. I never realized you were… old."

"Thanks, Mom." Rory laughed.

"But, after college, right?" Lorelai hoped.

"Of course. Don't worry about this. You have enough to worry about, we said maybe we will, one day."

"Okay." Lorelai said much calmer now.

"Anything that I can do to help with the wedding?" Rory offered.

"We can stuff envelopes with invitations…"

"Fun, fun!" Rory replied sarcastically.

After lunch and a few hours of stuffing envelopes later Rory went back to Yale. She enjoyed her fun weekend, but as soon as she got back she hit the books again. It was surprisingly quiet, Paris was not there, and Rory had no clue where she was, but Rory was thrilled at the silence (besides her blasting music of course!). The week of midterms was tough. She didn't spend much time on the phone with Dean or Lorelai, but it was all worth it in the end. When she finished up that week, she had a good feeling about how they went. She spent that weekend on campus, hanging out with Paris (who was feeling much better) and Marty. She spent Monday packing, to go home to Stars Hollow. She was ready for an ordinary holiday season, but there were a few surprises in store.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N sorry it took me a little while to update, I'll be in Florida next week, but I should be up and running a fair amount after that. Review if you like it and want more, it'll probably get me to update quicker in case I've forgotten!

She drove home to Stars Hollow, and called Dean from the car on the way. "Hey, I'm on my way home."

"Good. You want to stop by my place, first. I've got a surprise, something to tell you."

"Okay." Rory said, thrilled with the little bit of mystery. She parked the car in front of the house, and rang the doorbell.

Dean opened the door. "Hey." He gave her a kiss. "Come on, in." He opened a drawer and pulled out a key. "Here, you should have one." He said handing it to her. "You shouldn't have to ring the bell, or wait, it's cold outside. Now, you can stop by whenever you want."

"Thanks, is this the surprise." She said satisfied.

"Please," He said.

"So…"

"You're not patient, are you?"

"You know that!"

They sat down on the couch. "So, what are you planning on doing for New Year's?"

"Not much. I'll probably just hang with Mom and Luke, and of course you if you're here. Why?"

"Well…" Dean was grinning with excitement. " What if we drove to New York City, for New Years Day, and watch the ball drop. We could spend the night, and drive back the next afternoon. I mean, if you want."

"Cool! Yeah, I want to!"

"Great." Dean was content, and began kissing Rory once again.

A while later, "Dean, I'm sorry. I promised my mom I'd get home, and help with some wedding plans."

"Okay." Dean gave in.

After one last kiss, Rory drove to the house. "Hey, mom." She walked in the door.

"I thought you were coming this morning. Where were you." Rory just smiled. "On second thought," Lorelai began. "Don't answer that."

The spent the afternoon and the next couple of days, working on menus, and response cards, and other wedding stuff. It was all going fine, until they got a call from the Grandparents.

"Hello." Lorelai says when she picks up the phone.

"I just got the invitation. We've been away. What were you thinking, your invitation is… is… a candy wrapper!" Emily screamed.

" I'm fine, thanks for asking." Lorelai replies.

"This is not the time, Lorelai!"

"What color is the décor, I do not want my dress to clash." Emily said.

Lorelai thought about saying bright orange, purely to drive her mom insane, but she bit her lip. "Light pink, mom."

"Okay. Well… I need to go get a dress made. It is such short notice you know! I'll see you tomorrow for Christmas Eve dinner."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, we would do Christmas Dinner but we've been invited to a friends holiday party, Lorelai."

"You never told me…"

"Last week, Lorelai. Maybe you were too preoccupied about the wedding that is quickly approaching. Goodbye."

Emily hung up, and Lorelai was standing there in awe. You'd think that she'd get used to her crazy mother, but she never had.

"Ummm… Luke." Lorelai approached him nervously.

Luke saw the look on her face. "Oh no." He said. "We're not going to your parents this week."

"Tomorrow, actually." Luke looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Luke sighed. "Fine."

"Hey, Rory." Lorelai called to her, from the other side of the house. "I'm stuck going to the grandparents' house, tomorrow night. You want to come, and distract them. Maybe then they'll pick on Luke a little less."

"Hey!" Luke added.

"I guess, but I was going to do something with Dean." Rory said.

"Invite him, too!" Lorelai said.

"Are you insane?" Rory said.

"Well, if one day you might get engaged-"

Luke cut Lorelai off. "Engaged!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down!" The two girls shouted at him.

"I'm just saying he's going to have to face them eventually." Lorelai continued. " I just thought it might be easier if it's all four of us, at once."

"I'm not so sure about that." Rory said. Lorelai sighed. "But I'll call him." She finished.

"Thank you!"

"Hi Dean."

"Hey Rory."

"So we're going to my grandparents tomorrow night." Rory began.

Dean didn't let her continue. "No."

"But-"

"Rory. I've been to your grandparents' house. They don't like me. They don't like anyone!"

"Dean, if we get engaged one day, you'll have to face them. You might as well get it over with." Dean sighed, but just as Lorelai managed to convince Luke to go, Rory did the same to Dean. But the four of them didn't really know what they were getting into.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Let me know what you think. The gifts are kind of stupid, but I didn't want to have the characters receive anything major, before Christmas Day.

The next day, on Christmas Eve the four of them were on the way to Emily and Richard's. Lorelai parked the car in the driveway. "Is everyone ready."

"No." Rory said.

"Nope." Dean said.

Luke looked at Lorelai. "What do you think?"

"Ok, well now that, we established the feeling as unanimous, let's go in." Lorelai said, she let out a sigh, and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, hello!" Emily answered the door. "Dean?"

"You didn't tell her I was coming!" Dean murmured.

"Mom!" Rory whispered.

"Shoot." Lorelai whispered. " I was so preoccupied with the wedding."

"Maybe if you didn't make it, on such short notice…" Emily said to her, having heard all three of them. "That's alright." She said, changing her tone back to fake and pleasant. "Jenna!" She called. "Please set another spot at the table." She looked at Dean. "Don't worry, there is plenty of food."

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Why don't we all sit down and have a drink." Emily suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea…" Lorelai said, making a face showing that she already had a serious need for some alcohol.

They sat down on the couches, and Richard stood up and took drink orders. Once they were all settled, Emily began once again. "So Dean…"

"Oh no." Dean thought.

"I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yup." Dean said.

Emily wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Are you visiting?"

"No. I moved to Stars Hollow a few months ago."

"Actually Grandma," Rory broke in. "We're dating again."

"Oh," was all that Emily said.

There was an awkward silence. "So Dean what do you do?"

"I work here in Hartford, at Maddock & Adderley advertising."

"Well, that is a high quality organization." Richard complimented.

"Thanks," Dean said. "I'm only a Junior Art Director, but I'm working my way up."

"Sounds impressive to me." Lorelai said. Dean let out a little laugh.

"Dinner is ready." Jenna informed Emily.

"Okay, thank you. Let's go eat." Emily said.

"Oh no, now it is my turn." Luke whispered to Dean on the way to the dining room.

"Good Luck, man." Dean said back to him.

"So Luke," Emily began. "How is that diner of yours?"

"Have you considered my suggestion of franchising?" Richard added.

"You know," Rory butted in trying to save Luke. "I think part of his diner's charm, is that it isn't a chain."

"Yeah, sort of like my Inn." Lorelai added.

"Rory how's Yale?" Emily said, completely moving on."

"Good. I think mid terms went well. I can't believe I only have one more semester before I graduate!"

Conversation went on, and they all seemed to survive the evening, and the four of them returned to Lorelai's. All of the presents were under the tree, and Rory and Lorelai began their Christmas Eve tradition. Lorelai began to explain, "Okay, so instead of us all choosing which one present we want to open, each one of us choose one present that we want to give."

"Me first." Rory said. "Dean." She handed him a gift about the size of her fist. "This is only a hint at what you're getting tomorrow."

Dean unwrapped it, " Aww…" He smiled as he looked at the knock hockey game on a keychain.

"Now, my turn!" Lorelai said enthusiastically.

Luke opened the gift Lorelai handed him and frowned, but Rory who was standing behind him, began laughing hysterically. "Come on, Luke lighten up! It is funny." He looked at the hat again. It said, on the part that you adjust the size, "You are facing me, if you are looking at this. It's not like I'd wear my hat FORWARDS!" Luke sighed and smirked at her.

Dean handed Rory a big envelope. "Oh my gosh! I love you!" Rory shouted.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked Dean, since Rory was too busy jumping up and down.

"A candy of the month club." Dean said.

"They send me a 1 pound bag of candy, every month for a year!"

"AWESOME!" Lorelai said, equally excited (knowing that Rory would share)

"That's exactly what the two of you need, more sugar." Luke said sarcastically.

"What a party pooper!" Lorelai said. "So what do you have… Mister!" Luke handed her a gift. She unwrapped it and it was a singing and dancing Santa. Lorelai was in awe, "But Luke, you HATE decorations."

"But he knows you love them." Rory said.

Luke nodded and gave Lorelai a kiss. After Rory made Dean promise, he'd come back the next morning, for to celebrate, he drove home for the night. The rest of them went to bed, to get a good night sleep for tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Lorelai woke up at 10:30, and ran into Rory's room. She jumped on Rory's bed, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! And it's SNOWING!" Rory got up and ran downstairs, and Lorelai grabbed Luke, and they did the same. Rory called Dean, and he was over in a matter of minutes. Luke made coffee and by 11, they all were sitting on the living room floor, right around the tree, the girls still in their pajamas. "Okay, last night was Joke night! Now, were ready for the real stuff!" Lorelai declared. Then, many gifts were exchanged. Lorelai gave Rory, sparkly bookends, and Rory gave Lorelai a magenta furry collar for Paul Anka.

Rory gave Dean a hockey stick, since she knew how much he loved playing in the Stars Hollow League years ago. "I thought, maybe you'd start up again."

"Whoa, thanks. It's a really nice stick. Some guys at work, actually need another member for their team."

He gave her a silver bracelet, with 3 Opal stones (her birthstones) centered. "I love it!" She said, giving him a kiss.

"Try it on." He put it on her.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"I'm glad you like it."

Lorelai bought Luke a new tent.

"It's a very nice tent. Big enough for two people." He said.

"Whoa, hold on. You know I don't go camping."

"You don't think I'll be able to change your mind?" He asked. "A tent, as a Christmas gift, should come with one free camping trip from the giver."

"Well than one weekend this spring, we'll set up the tent, in the backyard."

" It's a date." Luke said.

"Awww…." Rory said.

"Save your awws, I still have to give your mom MY present." He said to Rory. He turned towards Lorelai and handed her a box, "Something, that you can wear to the wedding."

She opened the box, and found a gorgeous necklace with a large diamond snowflake hanging from it. "Oh my gosh! I love it! But Luke…how could you afford…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Put it on me! Put it on me!" Luke put it on Lorelai, and she looked in the mirror and grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Review pretty pretty please! Happy (almost) Holidays!

MEGAN! It's CHAPTER 21.

A few days passed, every single one of them, Rory wore the bracelet. Finally the day of New Year's Eve came. Dean stopped by in the morning, to pick Rory up and they drove into New York City together. "We're almost there." Dean said.

"Okay."

"I didn't make any reservations for lunch, because I wasn't sure what time we'd get here by. But I have a nice dinner planned."

"Don't worry Dean. It all sounds great.

At one in the afternoon they got into the city and were excited to find a Planet Hollywood Restaurant. "So what do you want to do in the city for the afternoon?" Dean asked once they had sat down for lunch.

"I heard the wax museum, is really neat." Rory replies.

"Sounds good."

They spent a fun-filled at Madame Tussad's Wax museum, making fun poses and faces together, near the extremely realistic wax sculptures of famous people. They took many photos, which Lorelai would tease them about for life.

"So what's next?" Rory asked Dean.

"How about a walk through Central Park."

Rory smiled and nodded. "So, Dean?"

"Yes, Rory."

"We're you serious, about marriage?"

"Yeah. Were you?"

" Definitely." She said.

"Would you want a family?" Dean asked.

"Eventually." Rory said. "But I'm not sure how, you know I'd love to travel."

Dean had thought about this before. "I'm good with kids. You could travel, like business trips. Then come home and write a book about it."

"We'll work something out." Rory smiled, not because she particularly liked this idea. Because she knew they would work something out, because Dean would do anything for her.

They sat down on a bench, and kissed for a moment. "We're about half a mile from Times Square." Dean informed her. "We have an early reservation. Six o' clock. So we can see the ball drop, from a spot where it looks bigger than my fist."

Rory let out a little laugh. They arrived at the restaurant, and had a wonderful dinner. "This place is beautiful."

"You like it?"

"No." Rory paused. Dean made a confused face. "I love it." She grinned.

The waiter served them two glasses of champagne. "If we attempted to make a toast, when it was officially new year, we'd be outside and the champagne would freeze." He smiled. "So…" He looked into her nice, blue eyes. "Rory, I love you. I hope we have a healthy, happy new year that brings us many adventures. Together." They both took a sip. At 7:30, when they had finished dessert and were ready to go, they headed outside. They watched Dick Clark, and all of the rest of the excitement around them. The two of them, were in a huge crowd, but they enjoyed being close, especially on such a cold night.

The ten second countdown began. Rory and Dean, holding hands, shouted along with everyone else. When the ball hit the bottom, and the crowd cheered, Rory and Dean shared the first kiss of the new year. Then they went back to the hotel for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Trust me I'm a major Dean fan, far before Jess, but I had to throw him in, let me know if you're mad…

Rory had to get back to classes, on the 3rd, so the next morning she said goodbye to Dean and drove back to Yale. The wedding was under 2 weeks away and Rory was growing very excited. Lorelai and Luke had waited a long time for this, and they both deserved to be happily married together.

The only thing that Rory was a little nervous about was seeing Jess. She loved Dean, and things were going really well, but Jess had a reputation for ruining things. Rory just tried to push that thought aside and went on to her classes, working hard during her last semester of college. The next weekend, she went home to help with last minute wedding details, and of course to calm down her mother, who was freaking out.

She went back to Yale, and planned to miss school Friday to prepare for the wedding with her mom. Thursday afternoon, when she was in her dorm packing for the weekend the phone rang. It wasn't Dean, or Lorelai, Luke or Marty, in fact it was someone she least expected.

"Hello." Rory picked up the phone.

"Hey." A deep voice answered her.

There was silence for a brief moment. "Jess?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why did you-" Rory was cut off.

"Luke told me. Luke warned me. About you and Dean."

"Oh." She replied not knowing what was going to come next.

"I love you." He took a deep breath. "But I don't want to screw things up. This is going to sound very unlike me, but even though I feel you should be with me I've realized you want to be with him. You're happy around him. Dean and I don't always- well never- see eye to eye on things, but he cares about you. He can be there for you. Stability is something that you need. It is one thing that I can't supply you with." A long silence fell. "I won't go to the wedding, if that's what you want. I want to, but well it's your choice."

Rory smiled. For a moment she was relieved, but then she thought. Her mom was right. She should be able to see Jess. Hearing Jess' voice, was nice, she had missed him. But she had confidence that she loved Dean enough, that she could see him and not be tempted. "No." She said. "You should come. It means a lot to Luke." Once again there was silence. "And it's always nice to see a friend."

"Bye." Jess said and he hung up the phone.

Rory wasn't so naïve and she was still worried. Jess was pretty unpredictable, did he really mean what he said? Was he really not going to mess this up? Rory hoped so, but she went back to worrying the entire drive into Stars Hollow. Before she went over to Lorelai's, she stopped by Dean's place. Seeing him, reassured her and she told him about the call. She didn't want to start off like old times, with Jess being nothing but a mystery.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Please Please Please Review!

After she left Dean's Place, she went to see how her mom was doing. She was surprised to see her mom calmly sitting on the couch watching TV. "Mom? You are supposed to be freaking out right about now."

"I know!" She said just as surprised as Rory. "But everything is ready. Sookie finished the cake yesterday. The Inn is all ready for the service, and the room for the reception's decorated…"

"Good…" Rory sat down on the couch next to her mom. "Are you nervous?" Lorelai nodded and moved closer and put her head on Rory's neck. "Luke's great, he loves you."

"I know." Lorelai smiled.

"It'll work out."

"I know." Lorelai continued smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too Mom." Rory said.

"So do you have tomorrow all planned?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep. I'm here the whole day, already made up all of tomorrow's class work. We're going to start with manicures and pedicures, getting hair done for the pictures, wedding pictures."

"And…" Lorelai was grinning.

"And your bachelorette party!" Rory said. "So what's Luke going to do?"

"Hang with Jess and TJ…"

"Oh he'll love that." Rory said sarcastically.

Lorelai let out an evil laugh.

A night spend watching movies, eating pizza with marshmallows on top, was nothing out of the ordinary to them. Then they fell asleep on the couch.

In the morning Luke handed her a cup of coffee. Rory was still asleep on the couch. "I've got to go pick up Jess at the airport."

"But you'll meet me at 3, for pictures."

Luke groaned. "Ugh, wedding pictures are so corny, poses and everything. I can't believe you convinced me!"

"But I did…" Lorelai smirked proud of her accomplishment.

"Fine." Luke said.

"3 o' clock!" Lorelai shouted as Luke walked out the door.

Rory picked up her head.

"Are you ready?" Lorelai asked her.

"No." She groaned. Lorelai handed her a mug full of coffee. Rory took a gulp. "Okay. Let's go!"

They spent a fun, semi-relaxing day preparing for the weekend to come. The pictures went well and at 6, Rory drove Lorelai to her bachelorette party.

"Hey everybody." Rory said walking in with her mom, the woman of the hour. Babette, Patty, Emily, Sookie, Lane, Rory and Lorelai, spent the night telling inappropriate stories, jokes and anything else that you could think of.

After Lorelai enjoyed her last evening single, she got into the car with Rory (her designated driver). "Did you have a fun night?"

"The funnest." Lorelai said, mostly drunk. She paused, grinned and looked at Rory. "I'm sure." Rory was confused. "Luke. He's the one. He's always been. When you meet him-"

Rory cut her off, "You just know." Now she (who luckily was no where near drunk) was grinning too, and picturing Dean.

I am aware that funnest is not actually a word.


	24. Chapter 24

Lorelai awoke to her alarm the next morning. It was the only time in her entire life that she was happy to hear that sound. She didn't wake up thinking, "Let me sleep five more hour," as she usually did. This morning, it was "I'm getting married!"

Lorelai came down the stairs and looked out the window, "It's-"

"Snowing." Luke finished and gave her a kiss.

"Snow. The world changes when it snows. It's just so beautiful and pure and white." Lorelai knew Luke had heard these exact words so many times before, but saying them made her so happy.

"All the best things have happened to you, when it snows." Rory said, coming down the stairs.

"That's right." Lorelai said giving Rory a hug. "Now, we'll have another amazing event to add to the list." Lorelai and Luke kissed yet again. After a few cups of coffee, they drove to the Inn to get ready there.

Hours later, all of their friends and family were seated and the service began. The friends and family were happily crying. It was, as they had said before, a beautiful story.

Lorelai, pregnant at 16 worked her way up and is getting married in an Inn that she owns. She is marrying a man, who has been more of a father figure to her daughter than the father himself. Lorelai deserved happiness, more than anyone her friends and family had ever met, and Luke was just the one to bring it to her.

Luke, a simple man, rough around the edges, quite grumpy and sarcastic but with a heart of gold. He was always part of Lorelai's life. It may have seemed that for 8 years he sort of watched from the sidelines, but he was always a friend to her, yet he always wanted more. At times, it was hard for him not to be selfish, to win her heart, but he always came around looked out for her best interest, and he always would.

"Do you Luke take thee Lorelai as you lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to honor her for better or worse, richer or poorer through sickness and in health." The Reverend said. In a way Luke already had. Luke had helped Lorelai on her best and worst days. He had been there for her in the start when she really had very little money. He took care of her when she was sick.

"I do." Luke said.

The Reverend repeated the same to Lorelai.

"I do." She said and they were looking into eachother's eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And Luke did.

Coming Up: Wedding Party with some surprises


	25. Chapter 25

The party began with much congratulations going around. Luke and Lorelai shared the first dance, next on the floor was Rory and Dean. Rory looked over his shoulder, "Congrats." She mouthed to her mom.

Lorelai mouthed "Thank you," in return.

Both girls were happy. Lorelai had been waiting to be Lorelai Danes, for a long time. But deep down she would always be a Gilmore Girl.

Rory was in Dean's arms enjoying a moment of pure happiness. "I love you." Dean said. Rory was still staring at Lorelai and Luke. Not just enjoying that her mom had finally found her missing piece to complete happiness, but also admiring the beauty of marriage.

"One day." Dean said. "We'll have that."

Rory didn't say a word, she just kissed him, right there and then.

Jess sitting at a table nearby decided to go for a walk, he was happy for Rory but had no need to see more of this. Walking around the Inn, he felt not sad, but some closure, knowledge that he'd be able to move on. Just then, he saw a boy, about age 3 crying. "Hey. Kid." He said. The boy looked up at him. "What's wrong."

The boy continued crying. "I can't find my mommy."

"Stop crying." Jess said. "It'll be alright." He took the kid by the hand and began walking back to the party. He bumped into a very cute waitress, about his age and the boy shouted. "Mommy!"

"Thank you so much. He's not even supposed to be here, I couldn't get a sitter and… and…"

"No problem." Jess said.

She introduced herself and they began to talk. Exactly what Jess needed, to move on from Rory. When Jess walked back into the room Rory and Dean were still dancing, and that was okay with him.

Eventually Dean and Rory sat down, to have dinner, and hear toasts. Rory even made a toast of her own. "I've never seen a couple more meant for each other. A coffee addict and a coffee supplier." Everyone laughed. Then seriously she went on to give a very, thoughtful, tear provoking toast about most of the same things all of the friends had been thinking that day.

The evening drew to an end, and Luke and Lorelai shared one last dance of the night. Once again, Dean and Rory joined them along with many other couples. As they walked onto the dance floor Rory glanced at Jess, "Hi."

He had his arm around the waitress. "Hi." He said, and smiled. But that was all. Then she turned back to Dean and he turned back to Linda, the waitress.

Then at the end of a wonderful night, Luke and Lorelai went on their honeymoon, and Rory went back to Dean's.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N LAST CHAPTER! I felt this was a good place to end the story. I might write a sequel or something if anybody was interested in reading it, review to let me know. Or review just to let me know what you thought of the story!

The next morning, Rory awoke in Dean's room, and he was smiling sitting there watching her. "Were you just watching me sleep?" Rory said a little confused and still very sleepy.

"I made you breakfast." He said. Rory gave him a look of disbelief. "Ok… well I got up early and went to Luke's to buy you breakfast." He smiled. " Danishes, pancakes, waffles and muffins, and coffee of course."

"I knew you couldn't could cook." Rory said teasingly.

"But I got you this…" Dean carried in a big box, the size of a large screen TV.

"Hold on." Rory took a few gulps of the coffee he brought. He let out a little laugh. "All ready now?" He asked.

"All ready." Rory took Dean's hand and he helped her out of bed. She walked over to the box, very excitedly. She began unwrapping, furiously like a child on Christmas morning. Inside was another box, then another and another. "I'm not falling for this trick, Mister." Rory protested.

"There is something inside. I swear." He had a look on his face and Rory knew he was up to something. After the next box, she looked at Dean again and sighed. "I guess I'm going to need to have a little more coffee to finish opening all this." Since she had already finished her cup, Dean handed her his and she continued unwrapping. 2 boxes later, she came to a small, black, velvet box. She opened and saw a gorgeous diamond ring.

Dean got down on one knee. "Rory, will you marry me?"

Rory grinned. "Yes." She said, with complete confidence. And then, they kissed.


	27. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for being such loyal readers. I just wanted to let you know that if you're interested in reading more of my writing, I've published my first novel, Hot, Tired, Bug-bitten and Having the Time of My Life. It's about four teenage girls and their experiences at sleep-away camp. There's a preview online at this site, where it's also available for purchase. 


End file.
